


Images

by Kenzie_2164



Series: The Interface Series [1]
Category: Cinder, Maximum Ride - James Patterson, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_2164/pseuds/Kenzie_2164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The U.N. wanted to create their own robot. So they used a dead person's body. Of course, they programmed all of the top secret files into this robot. But when this robot started acting like a real person they got paranoid. Tried to erase all the data on it. Miss Blackstone was the body that they used to create this robot. She escaped, but not before they gave her wings, gills, and the entire database of the world in her  head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images

     Images swirled through my mind. It was like watching a movie, but usually movies didn’t involve your head feeling like it was going to explode into thousands of tiny particles. Or maybe movies did leave you feeling like that, I didn’t really know because I’ve never actually seen a movie. Yes you heard that right, I’m a fifteen year old girl and I’ve never seen a movie. Maybe it was because I’ve spent my entire life trying to escape death. Or maybe it was because I could never sit through a movie without getting a headache.

      Right now I was actually hiding from the government. The government had meant to create a robot out of me. Predictably, with their crappy technology, they were surprised when I came out as a human; alive and with emotions. Then, soon after they created me, I escaped and went into hiding. I was able to stay hidden until people started mining where I was hidden.

      Ever since then I’ve had to move every couple of weeks, so I didn’t have anything besides the clothes on my back and unlimited access to the internet. Sure the internet was a plus, but the side effects were terrible. Sometimes I’d be incapacitated for days, other times I was comatose for a few days. The worst side effect was that the government could track where I was looking these things up at so I usually tried to ignore them.

      I looked around the fjord that I was currently residing in. It was pretty dark, so I took a chance and jumped down to the ledge below. The ledge was at least twenty feet below me, but it didn’t bother me because I was a robot, give or take. I looked like a normal person, but my bones were made of metal. The landing wasn’t my best, but it also wasn’t my worst.

      I treaded down the icy slope and take in my surroundings. It smelled of wet pine, mint, and fresh grass. The trees had white-tailed eagles chirping to one another, and if I looked close enough I could see the killer whales in the waters below. I could hear the twigs snapping, no doubt one of the hundreds of animals that lived here too. I continued to walk until I heard footsteps ricocheting throughout the dense forest.

      It made me stop like a deer in headlights. I immediately started covering my tracks and trying to put as much distance between me and those people as possible. I wasn’t even one hundred percent sure that they were working with the government, but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t turn me in. I had a huge bounty on my head. One million Notes for my capture, and another three million if I was returned to the government alive. One million Notes could last a family of ten for three years straight.

      I moved faster as I felt a prickling go through my head. I’ve only felt that when someone was tracking me. Okay, now I was certain that they were with the government. I climbed up the closest tree wishing that they’d leave, or better yet, just leave me be. I was their mistake and now they have to pay the consequences. It’s not my fault that I was turned into a robot with the world’s interface in my head.

      I tried to set up the firewalls that I’d created over the years to make it harder for the government to track. It was easy to set up, all I had to do was block out any and all information that was trying to embed itself into my brain. I hated to do that because it was like trying to hold your breath for three days straight. Oxygen- reducing and making you go comatose.

      Hearing the approaching footsteps I decided to try and hack into their equipment. I was able to hack into in less than three seconds. This is the information I got: **Tanner, Elensvee. Homeland: The United Kingdom. Here on governmental business. Looking for Miss Blackstone. Age: 45 years old. Gender: Male. Occupation: Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Also a scientist that helped with the VT323 Experiment. Currently has 34, 000 Notes on his person. He wishes to see Miss Blackstone returned for experimentation. Located at 67˚ North of Free Lake Falls.**

      A picture of Elensvee Tanner followed. He had dark hair that was a stark contrast to his ghost-like skin tone. He had to be at least 6’4” and his eyes seemed familiar. I knew that I’d seen them somewhere before I was on the run or made into a robot. He was looking for me so he could continue to experiment on me, so I didn’t dwell on the fact that I know him.

      All him and his freak-show friends wanted to do was take my brain out of me and dissect it to see what it can do, and if it would be better to ‘upgrade’ the entire human race to this. In my opinion, upgrading the entire human race into, well whatever I am, is absurd. Every waking moment you have images dancing before you, and most of the time they give you killer headaches. Then at night when you were trying to sleep, the daily news would update itself and you’d get to see the hundreds of people dying from the plague, or dying because the people are trying to protect your rights as a human, even though you aren’t fully human. I was pondering over this when I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me down from the tree. I screamed and screamed, hoping to bust some ear drums, but instead I got my teeth knocked in.


End file.
